


Один день из жизни комика

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: На что только не пойдешь ради рейтинга.Написано по заявке: Шоу "Импровизация" с Джексоном Уиттмором. Для ValSerena.





	Один день из жизни комика

Этот день Стайлз обвел черным маркером в календаре. И поклялся каждый год дарить Уиттмору по две коалы. Джексон и так доводил Стилински до белого каления, а сегодня просто потерял всякий стыд.

А ведь так все хорошо начиналось.

Солнечный день, прекрасное настроение после проведенных с отцом выходных. Из аэропорта Стайлз направился в студию на съемки сразу двух передач.

Их шоу было совсем молодым, но произвело уже немалый фурор. Рейтинги были высокие, зарплаты достойные, а делать по сути ничего и не надо. Смеши людей и делай вид, что тащишься от порой совсем ненормальных заданий.

Первую передачу отсняли довольно быстро. Джексон был собран и спокоен. Приглашенной звездой был какой-то новоиспеченный рэпер, которого и сам Джекс толком не знал. Но все было проплачено, а парнишку надо было раскрутить.

Но после второй половины дня, когда парни были уставшими, но довольными, а работники сцены не начали еще материть всех и вся, с Джексоном явно что-то случилось.

Парни гадали, что Уиттмор принял: то ли кокс, то ли лсд. Но увидев, кто пришел на следующую запись, все застонали. Мартин и Арджент были сумасшедшей парочкой лесбиянок-певичек. Их провокационные концерты давали фору даже ранее известным девочкам из России. 

И эти две фурии, с Джексоном в придачу, шипперили Стерека. В самом начале выхода передачи в эфир, девушки приходили по одной. И потом, только при упоминании одной из них, у Стайлза начинался нервный тик.

\- Вот это попадоооос... - Стилински спрятался за дверь гримерки. 

Скотт поднырнул под его руку и высунул свою кудрявую голову.

\- Где?.. - парень рассматривал всех, жуя свой несчастный бутерброд. Который он ел уже полчаса. 

МакКол постоянно отвлекался на что-то, не доделывая ни одно дело до конца. Но на сцене парень становился собранным, смешным и обаятельным. Арджент даже флиртовала с ним. Пока Дэнни не опустил парня на землю, сообщив, что Скотт может быть лишь третьим.

\- О! Это же!.. Мфввфф...

Стайлз заткнул ему ладонью рот, поморщившись, ощущая, как к коже прилипли крошки.

\- Фу... - он затащил друга в комнату и захлопнул дверь. - Ты совсем больной?? 

Вытерев руку о рубашку Скотта, Стайлз повернулся к источнику всех его неприятностей - Дереку Хейлу. Именно из-за этого лощеного сноба появился Стерек. Именно Хейл, когда в одной сценке, где Стайлз был девушкой, поднимал его на руки, целовал в щеку и всячески обхаживал. Тогда и начали выкладывать кучу нелепых видео, писать всякие пошлые рассказы, где Стайлз почему-то всегда был снизу! 

Дерек тогда лишь посмеялся, спросив хочет ли Стилински побыть сверху и пошло изогнув бровь. А потом уже успокоившемуся парню объяснил, что все это для рейтинга. И то, что Дерек старше и брутальнее, значит и мужик. Стайлз тогда выпал в осадок. Логика и самомнение Хейла просто на высоте.

Стайлз пару раз моргнул и в один прыжок оказался около Хейла.

\- Это... это что?.. - он ткнул в гладко выбритую щеку Дерека и, все же не сдержавшись, заржал. Сейчас мужчина выглядел не старше самого Стилински.

Хейл нахмурился, но теперь его вид был не грозным, а как насупившегося ежика. Колючий, но такой милый.

\- Кора. Она решила поиграть в парикмахера и сбрила мне в одном месте под ноль... пришлось побриться...

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев на парня. А затем дьявольски улыбнулся и прищурился. Стайлз сглотнул и сделал шаг назад.

\- Мартин с Арджент тут...

\- Ага...

\- Повеселимся, детка, - Дерек подмигнул парню и встал. Проходя мимо, хлопнул его по заднице.

***

\- Добрый вечер, зал! Добрый вечер, телезрители! В эфире телешоу Импровизация! И мы начинаем!

Джексон прошел на свое место, сел, подождав, когда пройдет заставка. 

\- Наши любимые актеры! Дерек Хейл!

Дерек выбежал из-за кулис, покланялся и сел на свой пуфик.

\- Скотт МакКол! 

Скотт радостно выбежал, напоминая всем счастливого щенка, машущего лапами, то есть руками.

\- Дэнни Махилани!

Парень вышел спокойно, поздоровался с залом, махнул в камеру и сел.

\- Ииииииии Стайлз Стилински!

Стайлз вышел, улыбаясь и маша поднятыми высоко руками. 

\- Привет, зал! Привет, Джекс! - он сел, подогнув одну ногу под себя и поправил наушник, который сегодня все норовил выпасть.

Стайлз очень нервничал, поэтому, когда ему подключали микрофон, все время ерзал и не давал сделать все правильно.

Джексон задал какой-то вопрос, который Стилински благополучно прослушал. На выходе на сцену, он заметил девушек о чем-то беспрерывно шепчущихся и спорящих. Они держали листы, на которых видимо был написан список импровизаций. 

В этой передачи сюжета как такого не было, но какие будут задания и темы у Уиттмора было расписано заранее.

Первые три импровизации прошли довольно спокойно. Вечеринка, на которой Дерек должен отгадать, кто к нему придет. Скотт, Дэнни и Стайлз были в образах. Хейл довольно быстро справился с заданием.

Потом был небольшой перерыв. Гримеры подправили макияж, актеры выпили воды и передохнули. Зал, в основном девочки-подростки, просто с упоением ловили каждый вздох своей любимой парочки.

Прозвучала заставка, и Джексон, моментально поменявшийся, заулыбался и долго пел дифирамбы гостям. У Стайлза даже зубы заскрипели от этого сахара.

\- Встречайте! Несравненные Лидия Мартин и Эллисон Арджент!!!

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, многие повскакивали со своих мест. Стайлз кажется оглох, и его чуть не сдуло, так рьяно поклонницы хлопали.

\- О, господи... - он улыбался сквозь зубы.

Поймав взгляд Дерека, парень напрягся. Тот спокойно ждал выхода девушек. Стайлз встал, аплодируя и кривясь, когда Мартин и Арджент повисли на нем, как грозди винограда.

\- Ох, Стилински, ты все такой же тощий, - Мартин ущипнула его за зад.

\- Стаааайлз! - Эллисон улыбнулась, как маньяк, увидевший свою самую любимую жертву.

Парень сглотнул и, мило улыбаясь, проводил девушек дальше. Хотя очень хотелось дать пинка. Пройдя дальше, они задержались только около Дерека. А с Уиттмором чуть не устроили тройничок прям на полу.

\- Итак, дамы, наша первая импровизация "Суфлёр"! Идут Дэнни и МакКол.

Все прошло весело и легко. Дальше была "Озвучка", в которой участвовали Дерек и Скотт. А потом начался персональный ад Стилински.

\- Наша новая импровизация "Каскадеры". Тааак... идут Дэнни и Стайлз, пожалуйста. 

Дэнни вышел, уже ожидая тему, как Джексон вдруг поменял решение:

\- Нет, садись! Дер, выходи!

Зал ожил новым всплеском аплодисментов. Ей-Богу, как будто они Боги, снизошедшие до смертных. Стайлз сразу напрягся этой замене. Но он тут не главный, и пришлось смирно стоять.

\- Вы два вора, проникших в музей! Когда я скажу: каскадеры, вы поменяетесь с девушками местами. Вы, - он указал на девушек, - молча выполняете какие-то действия, я говорю - стоп, и меняетесь обратно. Парни, вы продолжаете с того места, где остановились каскадеры. Все понятно? Поехали!

Стайлз про себя помолился и перекрестился. Надеясь, что эти две гарпии не выкинут что-то сумасшедшее. С них станется.

Парни начали импровизировать, потом девушки. И все шло хорошо до момента, когда две чокнутые бабы не засосались. 

\- Стоп! - Джексон с какой-то зловещей манией уставился на Стайлза. - Продолжайте...

Дерек пожал плечами, схватив Стайлза за талию, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Стилински сперва окаменел. Потом резко дернулся и, все еще находясь в шоке, заулыбался.

\- Я тебя кастрирую... - шепотом.

\- Потом. 

Дерек пихнул его в бок и продолжил сценку. Все, кто стояли за кулисами, были в шоке, Уиттмор чуть не капал слюной, а зал, кажется, даже не осознал, что сейчас произошло.

Стайлз в итоге запорол кадр, но это было под конец, поэтому переснимать не стали. Парень попросил перерыв и сорвался в туалет. Придя в себя, он вернулся на съемочную площадку и уже был готов убивать Хейла, который мило беседовал с Арджент, как его перехватил Скотт.

Мартин выложила в фейсбуке их поцелуй. Просмотров уже набралось больше тысячи, а сумасшедшие комментарии просто выносили мозг. Стайлз сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. У него началась мигрень. Этот день ведь так хорошо начинался... Посчитав про себя и пару раз вдохнув-выдохнув, он улыбнулся и направился к своему месту.

Дальше был "Громкий разговор" со Скоттом, Стайлзом и гостьями. Девушки орали постоянно какой-то бред, не пытаясь прочитать слова по губам Стилински. Но в итоге вышло очень даже весело.

Стайлз даже немного расслабился. Пока его и Дерека не вызвали на шокеры. Парень даже хотел отказаться, но Хейл схватил его за локоть и подвел к декорациям. Пока им надевали шокеры, Дерек мельком кинул взгляд в сторону довольных девушек и Джексона. 

Стайлз пнул его под ребра локтем.

\- Тебе не жить...

Хейл отвел взгляд от МакКола пускающего слюни на Арджент, удивленно смотря на Стилински.

\- А я-то тут причем?

\- Ты мог этого не делать! - Стайлз шипел не хуже змеи.

\- Да ладно тебе. Я просто... - он получил тычок под ребра худыми, но сильными пальцами. - Ауч!

Девушка из стаффа, одевавшая ему шокер, вздрогнула.

\- Мистер Хейл?..

\- Все хорошо, Джейн, - он улыбнулся своей шикарной улыбкой, за что снова получил тычок.

\- На сцену!

\- Идем, - Дерек пропустил вперед Стайлза, который подкатил глаза.

\- Джентльмен херов.

\- Ай-ай. Какие слова, Стилински.

Зайдя в декорации, парни получили тему, и когда на экранах загорелась буква, начали импровизацию. Дерек был заказчиком портрета для своей девушки на годовщину, а Стайлз художник-гей.

Стилински покачал головой и подкатил глаза. Опять. Видимо, Уиттмор спит и видит, как держит свечку. У Стайлза был довольно маленький болевой порог. Он даже завидовал Хейлу, который сделал себе на спине татуировку. Сам парень только при виде иглы был готов упасть в обморок.

Мартин пару раз невпопад ударила его током. Стайлз рыкнул и уже был готов сорвать шокеры, да и все съемки к чертовой матери, как Джексон объявил конец импровизации.

Им осталось снять только заключительный эпизод с прощанием. Парни немного передохнули. Под конец второй передачи все были измучены, а Стайлз вообще держался из последних сил.

Когда все выстроились в линию, Джексон замер, а потом быстро выдал:

\- Прощаемся так, как будто мы только что застали Хейла и Стилински в постели!!

Все окружили парочку и начали галдеть, зал взорвался визгом, писком, а парочка совсем резвых фанаток, чуть не выбежала на сцену. Стайлза тогда еле удалось отцепить от Уиттмора. 

Еще час потребовалось, чтобы успокоить Стилински и поправить ему грим. Пересняв заключительный эпизод, все резко свалили.

***

Стайлз ползал по полу на сцене, пытаясь найти свою цепочку. Когда Дерек отрывал Стайлза от волос Уиттмора, то нечаянно порвал ее. Матеря всех, Стилински уже протер собой половину пола, но так и не нашел памятную и дорогую ему вещь.

\- Кхм, все уже ушли.

Дерек стоял на выходе и подпирал плечом стену.

\- Да пошел ты... своими граблями мне цепочку порвал! 

\- Я куплю тебе другую.

\- Мне ее мама подарила.

\- Оу... - Дерек вздохнул и потер шею. - Уборщица найдет и...

\- И заберет себе.

\- Сейчас нас тут... - в павильоне выключился свет, - ...закроют.

Стайлз подскочил, вытаскивая из кармана мобильник. Включив фонарик, он снова продолжил поиски. Дерек помедлил и подошел к нему.

\- Стайлз. 

\- Отвали, убогий.

\- Черт, Стилински! Это же не я придумал...

Стайлз вскочил на ноги, развернулся, больно ударяя Дерека в живот своими конечностями.

\- Ты. Мог. Этого. НЕ. ДЕЛАТЬ! 

\- Тебе так не понравилось?.. - Хейл наклонил голову вбок и усмехнулся, заметив, как парень засмущался и отвернулся, пряча взгляд.

Дерек сделал к нему еще один шаг, вставая вплотную.

\- Ну... 

\- Эта психичка выложила нас на фейсбук!

\- Лидия уже удалила фотку, - Дерек улыбнулся и провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке парня.

Стайлз еще немного подулся, как мышь на крупу, а потом тяжело вздохнул и прижался лбом к плечу мужчины.

\- Хочу домой...

\- Завтра пойдешь.

Стилински встрепенулся:

\- Какого?..

\- Нас закрыли, Стайлз. А сеть, как ты помнишь здесь не ловит. И вай-фая тоже нет, - Хейл перехватил его руки, когда парень полез искать интернет в телефоне.

\- И что мы?..

\- Будем ночевать тут.

Дерек улыбнулся и кивнул на пуфики.

\- Да уж.. - Стайлз наконец-то весело улыбнулся и потянул Дерека за собой к стулу Уиттмора. - Или займемся чем-то интересным?..

Хейл напрягся и нехотя сделал шаг.

\- Ты не думаешь, что здесь камеры?..

\- Да нет тут ничего... - Стайлз облизал свой рот и пихнул Дерека к стулу.

Усадив Хейла, Стилински опустился на колени и расстегнул ширинку джинс мужчины. Вытащив полувставший член, Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от глаз любовника, обхватил головку губами.

\- Стайлз... - Дерек сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать.

\- Мм?

Стайлз всосал член глубже, жестко ведя языком по нежной головке.

\- Бля... Стилински... - Хейл схватил парня за волосы, пытаясь оттянуть от своего паха. - Я сейчас спущу.

Стайлз хитро посмотрел на него и замычал, делая партнеру приятно до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах. Дерек все же встал на пол и, зафиксировав голову любовника, начал двигаться сам.

Когда он вот-вот готов был кончить, Стилински вырвался из хватки и облизал губы. 

\- Теперь я.

Он поднялся, расстегнул свои брюки и спустил их чуть ниже ягодиц. Дерек тут же встал перед ним на колени, оглаживая мягкие, но упругие полушария. Взяв в рот, он медленно и дразняще начал облизывать ствол. Стайлз кусал губы, запрокидывал голову, стараясь не смотреть на Хейла. Не хотелось кончить раньше любовника.

Почувствовав давление между ягодиц, Стайлз замер, больно прикусывая язык. Дерек пропихнул на сухую один палец и погладил внутренние стенки ануса. Парень зашипел, но лишь задрожал, вцепляясь Хейлу в плечи. Стилински любил эту грань боли и наслаждения. 

Дерек вытянул палец, вызвав разочарованный стон любовника. Сплюнув на пальцы, растер слюну и вставил сразу два. У Стайлза подкосились коленки. Он еле удержался на ногах, начиная громко стонать. Дерек надавил на простату, потерев бугорок. Сжал губами основание члена парня, задвигав пальцами резко и быстро. Стилински, кончая, чуть не свалился на Хейла. 

Не дав парню упасть, Дерек аккуратно опустил его на пол и перехватил свой член ладонью. Он додрочил себе, спуская Стилински на футболку.

Когда оба пришли в себя, Стайлз тут же начал сокрушаться об испорченной вещи. Дерек, привыкший к истеричному и болтливому любовнику, даже не обратил внимания, залезая в телефон и набирая смс Махилани, чтобы тот их выпустил. Стайлз замер, заметив, что Хейл кому-то пишет:

\- Дерек?.. Что ты делаешь?

\- Пишу Дэнни...

\- Тебе не жить!

Хейл выронил телефон, перехватывая взбешенного Стайлза. Он прижал его к себе, сжимая в руках так, что парень не мог пошевелиться. Дерек подул ему в нос, еле успев увернуться от зубов. А потом поцеловал. Уже по-настоящему, со всей любовью.

***

На другом конце света, в одной небольшой квартирке, проснулся в холодном поту Антон Шастун. Парень перевел дух и поднялся.

\- Приснится же...

Сходив на кухню и выпив воды, заметил в комнате сестры свет. Зайдя, он застал девушку пускающей на подушку слюни. Покачав головой, заметил включенный ноутбук. На экране застыли герои из популярного среди подростков сериала Волчонок. Который сестра вчера заставила, так редко приезжающего домой брата, смотреть с ней. 

Посмотрев пару серий, девушка выключила сериал и включила Антону нарезанные клипы на ютубе по Стереку. 

Шастун уже тогда напрягся, но посмотрел один. Скривившись, высказал свое негодование по поводу неуемной фантазии девочек и ушел спать.

И вот ему уже снится _такое_. Вздохнув, парень выключил ноутбук и вышел, прикрывая тихо дверь. А его сестре в это время снился другой не малоизвестный пейринг...


End file.
